


Feline Feelings

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon has a transcendental experience by being surrounded by cats, M/M, so many cats, thats it, thats the fic, what a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Martin knew that Jon liked cats.It wasn't until the Admiral spent a week at their flat did he realise how much, and now he has an idea.
Relationships: Background Georgie Barker/Melanie King - Relationship, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 32
Kudos: 211





	Feline Feelings

“Jon you know how to look after him, but here are the numbers for his vet if anything goes wrong. Don’t feed him too many treats. I know you can’t resist when he starts crying but he’s a master manipulator. If you’ve fed him enough then he isn’t hungry he’s just greedy”

“Yes Georgie, I know, I know. Martin is keeping hold of the treats. Enjoy your holiday”

“We will.” And with that, Georgie walked out of the flat, leaving a sadly mewing Admiral in Jon’s arms. Martin heaved the bag of cat food into the little cupboard by the front door, turning to see Jon’s absolutely besotted look as the love of his life stared down at the Admiral.

Martin had not had the opportunity to see Jon with the Admiral, or any cat really, much before. He’s heard tales from Melanie that all of Jon’s prickly nature vanished in the presence of the Admiral and it was even better to watch than he had expected. Jon slid down the wall, cradling the Admiral between his legs, arms wrapped around him, scratching under the Maine Coon's chin. The cat in question was purring like an engine in Jon’s arms, apparently perfectly content to be snuggled.

Was Jon like this with all cats or was it just the Admiral? This was something Martin might need to do a little experiment with, once the Admiral was gone. He looked so relaxed, all the tense anxiety melting from his as he pressed kisses to the Admiral’s forehead until the cat reached out a paw to his mouth, claws extending slightly to press into his lips. Jon pressed another kiss to the pad of the Admiral’s paw before opening his arms. The Admiral sat and purred for a few seconds before jumping out of his lap to explore his new domain.

Jon winced as he rose from his crouch, taking Martin’s hand gratefully as he stood up.

  
  


What then proceeded, was the best week of Martin’s life so far.

He kind of expected Jon to be the sort of guy to baby talk cats and he was prepared for that to be unbearably cute. He was wrong. Jon talked to Admiral in the exact same tone he spoke to Martin and it was easily the most entertaining and endearing thing Martin had ever seen. His same calm deep voice, as usual, talking to the Admiral as if the large cat could understand hi-

Could Jon understand cats? Could they understand him?

He was sure this calm speaking to the Admiral was nothing new, but the thought that Jon was hearing a response to his affectionate talk had Martin moving to the kitchen so he could crack up with laughter in private.

Martin was vaguely aware that Jon had known the Admiral from before his brief stay with Georgie, but the cat looked so comfortable, so at peace in his arms, that he had to ask.

“So, uh, when did Georgie first get him,” he said, taking advantage of the Admiral’s upturned tummy to give him a scratch.

“Oh, I think it was about a year before we broke up. He was only a week or so old, Georgie found him in the street. He’s always been a good boy.” This last line was still spoken in Jon’s usual tone but it was clearly directed down at the cat.

“Um, you know how you understand all languages? Can you… um-”

“Yes Martin, I can understand the Admiral.”

“Oh, what… what does he say? Is it like, full sentences or…?”

“A little of column A a little of column B. Its mostly images and feelings with certain words and phrases thrown in. He doesn’t really know names, he associates people with smells and sensations rather than words but well, he knows the words for food and play and hug and love, as well as a few others. You should hear him when Georgie steps into the room after being out for a while. Its just ‘love love love’ on repeat. But yes he’s fairly easy to understand.”

“I’m curious, what am I?”

Jon turned to the Admiral and asked politely, “Admiral, what do you think of Martin? Oh?” He looked back up at Martin, “You are the sensation of wool and fog, you used to be wool and tea but that uh, changed. What do you think of me Admiral?” Jon laughed as the Admiral let out a little mew. “Ok, that’s a lot of love, but what about in general? Oh? Apparently I am, hmm how to put it in words. Warm and quiet and static.” Martin smiled, affection curling at the corners of his mouth.

“I think that suits you very well.”

Eventually the Admiral had to go home. Melanie and Georgie came back from their honeymoon, tanned and flush with happiness. The Admiral let out a particularly upset cry as he was led out of the apartment, a sound that made Jon clutch at the sleeve of Martin’s jumper.

The flat was quieter without their furry housemate. Martin had never worried about Jon when he went out to work before, secure in the knowledge that he was safe and no doubt reading quietly to himself, but now that he had seen how happy and lively he could be, Martin had an idea that he needed to test out first.

  
  


Jon had never been to the cafe Martin was leading him too, and was perplexed by the double doors. Martin couldn’t help his grin as they stepped inside. Jon pulled on his sleeve until he leant down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They sat down, ordered their food and Martin slipped his phone out of his pocket as the first of the cats strode up to Jon.

It turned out that it wasn’t just that Jon loved the cats, they were clearly enamoured with him too. They were lucky there weren’t any other customers who could get upset or confused as every single cat in the room started to approach Jon, curling between his ankles and leaping up onto his lap. A greying tabby jumped down from his pedestal next to Jon’s head and began to groom his messy hair. A few staff members peeked out to see a man speaking calmly and quietly, as serious as if they were having a business meeting, to the cats that were crowding around him.

Martin paid for another hour. He had to physically pull Jon away after that.

  
  


And well, that settled it.

  
  


It was a fine enough day in July, the sun shone overhead and Jon was bouncing in the car seat slightly, a habit that made Martin’s heart _hurt_ with how much he loved his silly boyfriend. They had pulled up to the rescue place and Martin held Jon’s hand as they walked in. He hadn’t told Jon where they were going exactly but Jon had seen the cat carrier in the back of the car and he was an avatar of the god of knowing too much, Martin knew he wouldn’t exactly be able to keep it a secret for long. An older woman opened the plastic door that led to the small hallway to a chorus of meows. Martin stood back as he watched Jon press his fingers gently to the air gap on one of the windows, visibly melting when the cat inside came up to sniff, its nose just about brushing his fingers. 

Martin had never been so in love as he watched Jon go to each and every window in the room, greeting each of the cats in turn. He knew that if he didn’t get Jon back on task he was never going to leave. 

“So which ones are calling to you the most Jon?” his wonderful boyfriend turned to look at him, eyes wide and pupil’s blown in a similar manner to the way the Admiral’s had done when he had become over-excited. 

“All of them.”

“The flat isn’t that big” Jon actually looked like he might cry, “You know, they need socialisers here, people to come and play with the cats. We could ask the lady at the front desk about it, but for now, you’re gonna have to pick one to take home.”

Jon did another round, talking to each of the cats and letting them sniff the tips of his fingers. One kitten who had been climbing up the side of the window slipped back down with a sad mew and Martin watched in real-time as Jon’s heart broke. That little kitten had only its mother in the same room as it. 

Jon turned to look at him. 

“One cat Jon.”

Jon continued looking at him. 

“But the mother will never get adopted at her age Martin.”

Martin couldn’t bare the sad look in Jon’s eyes and really, they had the room for two he was just trying to curb Jon’s wish  for feline company. 

H e sighed. 

“Fine, we will have to see if they have another carrier though.”

“They do, I asked one of the assistants.” Martin gave Jon an unimpressed look. 

  
  


The paperwork was signed quickly enough and the cats were corralled into their carriers. Back at the flat, Jon carefully released them into the living room and watched like a devoted parent as the newly named “Major” and “Lieutenant” began to explore the room. He turned to Martin, eyes bright and shining.

“Thank you Martin, you didn’t have to do this”

“Don’t be silly Jon, they make you happy. I would do anything to make you as happy as you have been today”

Jon looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky as he pulled him down into a kiss. 

Jon, sees many many cats: **Silly Time Mode activated**


End file.
